The present invention relates generally to video capture, storage and playback, and more particularly to reducing memory requirements when capturing, storing, and playing video sequences.
Scene capture devices such as video recorders, cameras, and cell phones have become increasingly more affordable and ubiquitous. Consequently, the amount of video data that is captured, stored, and viewed continues to increase. Reducing the data storage requirements associated with capturing, storing, and viewing video sequences would be an advancement in the art.